After School
by kamiran
Summary: Inui brings Kaidoh to the movies.


Title: After School  
  
Pairing: InuKai  
  
Rating: G/PG  
  
Summary: Inui brings Kaidoh to the movies.  
  
Warning: My first InuKai fic, so the characterizations might be off.. Inspired by episode 99! Comments and critiques are most definitely welcome!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"And that concludes your training menu, Kaidoh," Inui said, passing Kaidoh the sheet of paper after he had finished explaining the various exercises Kaidoh had to do to keep up with it.  
  
"Thank you, sempai," his kouhai said, taking the paper from Inui and putting it away in his bag, careful not to crumple it. "Well, I guess we can head home now."  
  
"Well, it's kind of early to go home, Kaidoh. How about going for a movie with me?" Inui asked, smiling slightly, "there's a new movie out that I've been meaning to watch."  
  
"Ah, but sempai... We're both guys, we can't go to a movie together!" Kaidoh replied, a little worried.  
  
Inui smirked, he knew that there was a ninety-five percent chance that Kaidoh would have said something along those lines, as he knew that Kaidoh came from a conservative family and to him, it was not right for just two males to go to the movies together.  
  
"Why do you care what others think, Kaidoh? I did not think you would have cared," Inui said, pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling at him. "Besides, who would bother?"  
  
"I-I guess you're right, sempai," Kaidoh said, swinging his bag over his shoulder, trying to avoid eye contact with Inui as much as possible.  
  
Inui smirked again, for he knew once again, that Kaidoh probably just could not bring himself to turn down his sempai's request, it was not that he thought Inui was right.  
  
"Come on then! Don't worry about the movie ticket, I'll pay for it," Inui said, picking up his own bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He noticed the blush creeping up Kaidoh's face and smiled inwardly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The movie theatre was not far from school, and they got there fairly quickly. Inui stepped up to the ticket booth to check the screentimes for the movie, while Kaidoh stood aside, looking at the various movie posters that were displayed on the walls.  
  
He heard Inui call to him and shuddered slightly before turning away from a poster of a dark looking house obviously made to advertise a horror movie, and making his way to Inui. Kaidoh hated horror movies, or anything to do with the genre of horror. He could not really explain why, he was just afraid.  
  
Inui waved the tickets he had bought in front of him.  
  
"The show starts in fifteen minutes. Do you think you'd want anything to drink or eat while we're watching?" Inui asked him.  
  
"N-No, it's alright sempai... It's already enough trouble to have you pay for my ticket already," Kaidoh replied, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Ah? But I didn't say that I was going to pay this time," Inui said, grinning at Kaidoh. There was a ninety percent chance that Kaidoh would start blushing again, and indeed he did.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry for assuming that you would pay, sempai!" a blushing Kaidoh said hastily, bowing deeply as a sign of apology.  
  
"It's alright, it was an honest mistake to make," Inui replied, delighted with Kaidoh's reaction. He really did enjoy watching his kouhai squirm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
They made their way into the theatre and to their seats. It was not very crowded that day, seeing as it was a weekday afternoon. There were only a few other people in the movie theatre and Inui had deliberately chosen seats away from them.  
  
"Sempai, what movie are we watching?" Kaidoh asked, turning to look at Inui.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out," Inui replied, smiling as the lights in the theatre dimmed and the pre-movie advertisements started to play.  
  
After a few commercials and movie trailers, the movie finally started. White words against a black background appeared, giving the audience a short introduction to the movie.  
  
Kaidoh blinked at what he had read on the screen. Had he read it properly? Did he just see the words 'haunted house' and 'thousand year old curse' on the screen? Inui sempai did not just bring him to watch a horror movie, did he? Kaidoh gulped as the words and black screen faded away to reveal a dark and sinister looking house. It was the same one in the poster he was looking at earlier.  
  
Sitting beside Kaidoh, Inui could already sense the fear radiating from his kouhai. He smiled inwardly again. He had not really wanted to watch this movie. It was more like an excuse to see Kaidoh's terrified expression again.  
  
This all started with that incident a few weeks ago with the 'cursed racket' Echizen found. Inui had found Kaidoh's whole reaction to the situation highly amusing and wanted to see if he would react the same way to something that was obviously fiction.  
  
A quarter of the way into the movie, Inui turned to look at Kaidoh, only to find him with his eyes screwed shut. Inui chuckled and turned back to the movie. It was not a very good horror movie truth be told, though some of the special effects were pretty good.  
  
After a while, they reached a sudden suspenseful point in the movie, where the female star was walking around the dark haunted house, terrified of what was going to pop up. Inui thought it would be the best opportunity to watch Kaidoh now, so he turned his head to observe his kouhai.  
  
Kaidoh's eyes were wide open with fear and his hands were gripping the armrests tightly, he was doing a pretty good job at keeping his eyes open and watching. Inui had a feeling that Kaidoh probably did not want to waste the money Inui had paid for the ticket, and was forcing himself to sit through the entire movie. His kouhai could be so cute sometimes.  
  
Inui made it a point to observe Kaidoh's reactions whenever a particularly 'scary' part started, and he was rewarded with his Kaidoh's amusing facial expressions, which one definitely would never have gotten to see otherwise. There were also points in the movie that made Kaidoh jump, as Inui could feel the slight jerk of Kaidoh's body in the seat next to his. This was definitely good data on his kouhai, even though it had nothing to do with the playing of tennis.  
  
When the movie ended and the lights in the theatre turned themselves on, Inui turned to his kouhai with a smile,  
  
"Did you enjoy the movie?"  
  
Kaidoh turned and looked at Inui, giving him an unintentional glare which Inui found highly amusing.  
  
"Well, I didn't think it was very good," Inui continued, still smiling. He stood up from his seat and swung his bag onto his shoulder. "Come on, let's not linger here."  
  
"Hai..." Kaidoh said, reaching to take his bag from the ground with his slightly trembling hands. "I-I didn't take you for one who would watch horror movies, sempai," Kaidoh said to Inui as they walked out of the theatre.  
  
"Oh no, I don't usually watch horror movies. This one was an exception," Inui replied with a slight smirk. "Are you cold?" he asked, noticing Kaidoh's trembling hands. "The air conditioning in the theatre wasn't too high was it?"  
  
"Oh, n-no, I'm not cold, sempai," Kaidoh replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away from Inui.  
  
"Not cold? Hmm... You weren't scared were you?" Inui said, seizing the chance to tease his kouhai.  
  
"O-of course not!" Kaidoh said quickly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "H-how can I be afraid of such a s-silly show?"  
  
"Really?" Inui asked, wanting to make it hard for Kaidoh. "What about that part in the lift when the ghost was floating behind her? Or that part when-- "  
  
"Alright! Alright! I was scared!" Kaidoh said, cutting Inui's sentence off quickly. He pursed his lips and hissed, blushing slightly. "I don't like horror movies, alright?" he said finally, adjusting his bag's shoulder strap. Inui grinned at him as they started walking.  
  
"I guessed that," Inui said, "Your reactions to the movie were rather amusing."  
  
"Y-you were watching me?" Kaidoh asked, surprised and embarrassed.  
  
"Well, yes. It's hard not to when you're sitting next to me jumping at every little thing that suddenly appeared on screen!" Inui replied, reaching into his bag and pulling out one of his notebooks. He reached into his pocket, withdrew a pen, opened the book and started scribbling in it.  
  
"Sempai... What are you writing?" Kaidoh asked, curious. There was no tennis going on at the moment, so there was no reason for Inui to be writing anything down in that dreaded notebook of his.  
  
"I collected good data on you from that movie, Kaidoh, so naturally, I'm writing it all down" Inui replied, still scribbling feverishly as they walked.  
  
Kaidoh stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Why do you need such data? It's got nothing to do with tennis, sempai," Kaidoh said, glaring at Inui. He hated having his data collected, be it data from tennis or not.  
  
"Who said that all my data has to have to do with tennis?" Inui replied nonchalently, capping his pen and putting it back into his pocket. He skimmed through what he had just written down and satisfied, closed the book with a snap. "Besides, this data might prove useful in the future."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"How long do you intend to stand there, Kaidoh? It's getting late, and your parents might be wondering where you are," Inui said, glancing back at his kouhai, who had stopped walking.  
  
As much as Kaidoh wanted to ask Inui what he meant about the probability of the data being 'useful in the future', he did not know how to phrase question and he felt that he would have been better off not knowing what crazy ideas his sempai had in mind.  
  
They continued walking in silence.  
  
"Well, this would be where we head our seperate ways then," Inui said, as they came to a junction. Their houses were in seperate directions at this point.  
  
"Oh yes," Kaidoh said, realizing where they were. "Thank you again, for treating me to the movie today, sempai!" he continued, bowing low to Inui.  
  
"No need to thank me. It was an interesting experience," Inui replied, smiling. "We should do this more often, maybe a comedy next time. Anyway, I'll see you at practice tomorrow," he waved at Kaidoh, turned around and started walking in the direction of home, leaving his kouhai standing at the junction slightly stunned at what he'd just heard his sempai suggest.  
  
He pulled out his notebook again and opened it to the page with his newly acquired data and read it again, smirking.  
  
"Oh yes, a comedy next time would be extremely interesting..." 


End file.
